powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Bradbury (Omniverse)
Charlie Bradbury is a character in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. Biography Charlene "Charlie" Bradbury is a hacker who helped the Rangers, Hunter and Kurt, find out what the master plan of the Leviathan Dick Roman was while she was an employee for his company. Her name is an alias, and had started a new life at least once before. Initially hired by Richard Roman Enterprises, Dick Roman gave her the assignment to hack Frank Deveraux's hard drive to gain information on Hunter and Kurt. Roman kept her alive since she possessed a certain "spark" that the Leviathans were unable to copy. She eventually became an ally of Hunter and Kurt after finding out who she was really working for and gave the boys intel all about The Leviathan's plan in Chpt7 of the series. Soon after, she departed after being able to help out the Rangers. In Chpt8-9, Hunter and Kurt came across Charlie on multiple occasions during a few hunts. In Chpt9, after helping the duo defeat the Wicked Witch from Oz, she decided to join Dorothy in freeing Oz from evil control from the Wizard. In Chpt10, she returned to stop her "dark self" from killing the man who killed her parents. Though unable to return to Oz, Charlie decided to focus on helping free Kurt from the Mark of Cain's influence. Her efforts led her to track down and translate the Book of the Damned, an effort that cost her her life when she refused to give what she'd found to Eldon Stein. Though her death is avenged by an enraged Kurt as he wiped out the entire Stein Family. But even after her death, she gave Hunter the chance to cure Kurt from the Mark as she managed to translate the Book of the Damned. Personality Charlie is a bubbly, eccentric and geeky social misfit, and in this respect enjoys LARPing, electro-pop and gaming, and commonly uses geek slang. She is also openly lesbian and flirtatious. Charlie is very intelligent and skilled with computers, data and hacking. When dealing with very dangerous threats and enemies such as supernatural monsters, Charlie can be timid and nervous, but is actually very brave; she overcomes her fears to do what's right and doesn't give up. Charlie admits she poses an authority problem, which she expresses through hacking with or into companies' computers and work. To those whom she cares about, Charlie is a deeply brave, determined and loyal friend, who will never give up on them or on helping them, nor let them give up on themselves. She had a sibling-like relationship with the duo, with Kurt recalling her "the little sister he never had". She later tells Rita Repulsa that she sees Hunter and Kurt as her brothers. Charlie described herself as a "nerd" and was proud of the fact. She was very resourceful as shown in her ability to evade the law for 16 years and later the Styne Family. Charlie also displayed her resourcefulness when, before her death, she emails her notes to Hunter before she destroys them so the knowledge won't be lost with her death. Charlie has a dark side that is vicious and shows no remorse or hesitation in torture and killing. According to Charlie's good side, while separated from her, Dark Charlie did a lot of really bad things even before torturing people to find Russell Wellington. Without her dark side, Charlie is pure good, unwilling to hack, drink or even hit on people. However, even without her dark side, Charlie proved willing, albeit with much reluctance, to kill. When the two sides are united, Charlie describes herself as neither good nor bad but "balanced."Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse